


Someone: *insults his friends* Itsuki: oKAY FIRST OF ALL-

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: But you know what? Itsuki would kill anyone who insults his friends, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Itsuki Aoi does NOT take shit from people when they insult his friends. N o n e.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Oribe Tsubasa, Akagi Touma & Yumizuru Eleonora, Aoi Itsuki & Akagi Touma, Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki & Yumizuru Eleonora, Yumizuru Eleonora & Oribe Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Someone: *insults his friends* Itsuki: oKAY FIRST OF ALL-

**Author's Note:**

> ...Wow, this is actually my 10th TMSFE fic. Nice.

The science teacher had left for a few minutes. 

“Tsubasa Oribe? Who needs her? She’s just another fake-cute idol.”

And then all hell broke loose. 

“oKAY FIRST OF ALL, FUCK YOU, SECOND OF ALL, THERE IS NO SECOND OF ALL YOU’RE A DEAD MAN WALKING!” Itsuki screamed. 

“ITSUKI!! ITSUKI, IT’S OKAY! IT’S OKAY!!!” Tsubasa yelled, as she tried to hold him back. 

“YEAH!! GO!! DO IT!! LET ME GET A HIT IN!” Touma cheered, as Itsuki broke out of Tsubasa’s grip. 

“W-Well, at least he doesn’t have a weapon…!!” Tsubasa said, trying to look on the bright side. 

“Anything can be a weapon, Tsubasa. As long as you use it properly, that is.” Itsuki said, as he pulled an incredibly sharp pencil out of his backpack. 

“ITSUKI, NO!” 

“ITSUKI, YES!” 

Itsuki then proceeded to stab said person with the pencil. 

“YEAH!” Touma cheered. 

One of the lights in the classroom flickered out. The Bunsen Burners lit up. 

Ellie paced past the front door, singing along to Dream Catcher, and immediately reeled back. 

“What the _fuck?_ ” She said. 

“...He insulted Tsubasa.”

Ellie immediately threw a punch. Touma joined in. 

Another light went out. The Bunsen Burners burned higher. 

Tsubasa’s nervousness caused wind to blow around the classroom. 

...And then the science teacher walks back in. 

“...Fuck.” Itsuki said. 

“Aoi, Akagi, Yumizuru! Office, now!” 

“Hey, he insulted Tsubasa!” Ellie muttered. 

“Doesn’t matter, you can’t just assault someone.”

“Agh…” Touma muttered. 

Tsubasa put her head in her hands, as she texted Kiria and Maiko. 

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kiria: What happened?

Tsubasa: touma, ellie, and itsuki got sent to the office. 

Kiria: What did they do this time?

Kiria: Wait

Kiria: ITSUKI?!

Tsubasa: ye

Maiko: ...I’ll be right there. What happened?

Tsubasa: uh. fistfight. 

Kiria: once again, ITSUKI?!

Maiko: Itsuki’s the LAST person I’d assume would get into a fistfight…

Tsubasa: uh, the guy insulted me so Itsuki stabbed him with a pencil. 

Kiria: ...Wrong, but I’d do it too. 

Tsubasa: momko, kiri, pls just come…

Tsubasa: pls… :((

Kiria: We’re coming, dw. 

Tsubasa: THANK YOU

So the pair got them out of the office with only a three-day suspension. 

“Itsuki, you? A fistfight??” Kiria said, with a tight lipped frown. 

“No one insults my friends and gets away with it.” He said darkly. 


End file.
